Icha Icha Paradise
by RahrzMohnster
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke steal the renown 'Icha Icha Paradise' book from Kakashi and read it together. However, Sasuke gets ideas and makes a move on Naruto. SasuNaru Yaoi. OneShot. Rated M for adult scenes.


**Hey, so if you're not a creep and cannot picture two 12-13 year old boys having sex, lets just say they're like, 16 or something. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Want to know why? Cause all the little children and homophobes would be scarred for life after reading this. Ne, enjoy~**

* * *

"Naruto!"

What the hell? I slid the small, orange book, which was also known as Icha Icha Paradise, into the pocket of my orange jumper before looking up at the sensei that stood before me. His arms were on his hips, his eyes were narrowed down at me and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Have you seen my book?"

"Book? What book?"

"My orange book I always have," Kakashi-sensei said frantically. "It was just getting good to: the main character was about to announce his undying love... I need to know more, it's killing me!"

What's with this main character and this undying love nonsense? If that raven-haired teme is telling the truth, this book holds the secret to my success in becoming the ultimate ninja, believe it!

"Naruto," Kakashi-sensei sounded as if he was beginning to get desperate. "Are you sure you haven't seen it?"

"No, Kakashi-sensei," I said before rubbing the back of my head nervously. "Maybe the perverted old man has a copy?"

Before I was even able to get a response, the silver-haired sensei ran from the direction he came from. Wow, this book must really contain the secrets to success or maybe even forbidden jutsus! I patted the pocket which held the book, a sly smirk on my face. Heh, heh. I should go tell Sasuke...or maybe I can keep it for myself and surpass him!

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice called from behind me, causing my eye to twitch in defeat. I heard his steps come towards me as he pressed his body against my back, his hands holding onto my shoulders tightly. He whispered into my ear, "Have you gotten the book?"

So close...his body pressed up against mine, his crotch up against my ass. Sasuke ruffled my hair before stepping away, giving me a chance to turn and face him.

"What the hell, teme!?"

"What, dobe?"

"Uh," I blushed before breaking eye contact and looking at my feet. "I got the book."

I pulled the small book out of my pocket and waved it at Sasuke, smiling greatly. The raven glared before snatching the book off of me and stuffing it back into my pocket. His eyes shifted left and right, scanning the area.

"Dobe, you can't just wave that around! This is forbidden, the adults will take it off of us,"

"Y-Yeah, you're right,"

"Come on," he said patting my shoulder. "We'll read it at my house."

Why his house? Is he serious about this? Sasuke's pale hand grabbed my wrist and he tugged forcefully, causing me to stumble a little. As he led me to his home, I realized there was a bulge in my pants. His force, his dominance over me is really turning me on. Without any hesitation, Sasuke dragged me into his home and into his bedroom. I scanned the area as I followed Sasuke. His bedroom was huge, almost the size of my apartment! My eyes shot back at the raven and he looked back with those usual cold eyes. He motioned at his bed and said, "Sit." So I did. He exited the room, leaving me behind in the quiet. I sat for a few moments before pulling out the small book, observing the cover. It had two crosses on each side and in small letters printed down the bottom it said, '*Special Edition*'. Huh, this must really be a forbidden jutsu book. My eyes shifted lower to the zip of my pants. It was still bulging quite noticeably. Am I still...hard?

"Naruto?" Sasuke said from the entrance to his bedroom, his eyes fixed on my bulging pants. "What's with your pants? You better have not stolen anything, dobe,"

I shook my head frantically and crossed my legs before covering my hardness with my hands. I fought back a moan and hung my head, avoiding eye contact.

"I-It's nothing, teme,"

"Hn."

I felt Sasuke's hand on my shoulder and I shot my head back up at his touch. I have to admit, he has beautiful eyes...damn Uchiha.

"Teme!" I yelled in surprise as he cupped my hard-on. I fought back another moan as he shifted his hand. Kami, that feels good. To my disappointment, he stopped and sat beside me, picking up the book.

"Good, you didn't steal anything."

He glared at the book he held in his grasp and to my opinion, Sasuke was looking quite sexy. His glare, his slightly curved body, and his damn neck. Damn, how did I not realise how hot he was until now?

"Hey, let's get to it,"

"Oh," I shifted closer to him and placed my head on his shoulder, narrowing my eyes down at the book. "Ne, teme."

I felt Sasuke's built body shuffle a little as he flicked open the covers.

"Icha Icha Paradise," he read to me. "Mature Content. Those bastards, trying to keep secrets from us."

I smiled to myself as he flipped the page. I had to admit, he's quite cute when he's mad. Sasuke continued to read, "Chapter 1. Their lips crashed together in a fiery kiss. Their tongues fought over dominance as they explored each other's' mouths...uh,"

The raven raised his shoulder, lifting my resting head and whispered for me to continue on instead.

"R-Right," I sighed, as he flipped through a couple of pages. He stopped at one and blushed slightly, before he nudged me again. I nodded in response before reading out loud, "Ryuuji's moan echoed throughout the room. 'Ah, Daisuke, I'm gonna-' he panted. Daisuke thrusted himself once more before he came, both of the male's head rolling back and, erm, screaming each other's names out. S-Sasuke, I don't think... Our guess on what's in this book is wrong...,"

I watched Sasuke for a moment as he continued to stare at the page. His face looked flushed and he smirked slightly. What was he thinking? Oh god, could it be true?

My eyes widened and I blushed slightly before shuffling back towards the headboard of Sasuke's bed. Hm, soft pillows. I stroked them softly before the raven gained my attention by crawling over to me, his predatory eyes looking me up and down.

"Sasuke? Hey!" I almost shrieked, but managed to say it in a firm manner.

By now I had sunk myself into his multiple pillows as he hovered above me. His long arms on each side of my head and his legs spread over my body. Sasuke leant forward and licked the shell of my ear before sitting on my crotch. I allowed a quiet moan to escape my lips.

"Hey, Naruto," he purred into my ear. "I want to do what's in the book."

I had realised that my face had lost its colour when Sasuke slightly blushed and looked away. He bit his lip and snaked his hand towards the zip of my jacket. The raven unzipped the jacket open before sliding his hand under my faded black shirt, exploring my body. His cold fingers running over my warm body sent a shiver down my spine.

"You know why adults do these types of things, dobe?"

"N-No, Sas...Sasuke,"

"It's because it pleases them. It makes them feel good,"

Sasuke ran his hands over my nipples before twirling the sensitive buds with his fingers causing me to thrust upwards. A cocky chuckle sounded from the raven.

"You like that, don't you, Naruto?"

"T-This is rude, stop. I don't understand why adults do these things!"

"Hn, I'll help you understand,""B-But, teme! This is bad stuff!"

"How can it be bad when-" he grinded his crotch against mine as he rolled his head back, the both of us moaning. "-it feels so good?"

Sasuke continued to grind himself against me, slightly panting. He was right. This did feel good, very good in fact. Icha Icha Paradise isn't a book full of forbidden jutsus, it's full of-

"Sasuke," I moaned out in pleasure, rolling my head back alongside his.

I tightly shut my eyes as I gripped Sasuke's white bed sheets, causing an annoyed grunt from him.

"Don't mess the sheets up, dobe," he said, unzipping the zip to my pants as he slowly rubbed my clothed erection. "They're the only silk sheets I've got, okay?"

A nervous laugh escaped my lips as I loosened my grip.

"R-Right."

I felt a breeze of cold air blow onto my erection as Sasuke released it from my underwear, causing me to shift at the feel of his slender fingers. A loud moan sounded from me as I arched my back slightly, his grip tightening around my length. Sasuke's moist tongue ran over the tip, savouring the pre ejaculation that was released as his hot breath panted onto my erection. He slowly pumped me, causing me to thrust upwards in sync with his hand as it ran down to my base. Oh, kami, this felt good.

"Hn, Naruto," he said quite charmingly. "You're so hard, let me help you."

With that, Sasuke took me whole. He began to bob his head up and down, his tongue swirling itself on me. I moaned restlessly, my head rolled back and my eyes squeezed shut. That feeling - it was hard to deny. I need release. I'm so close, I feel like I'm going to explode.

"N-Ngh," I panted as I continuously thrusted, fucking the raven's mouth. "S-Sasuke, I think... I think I'm gonna-"

I groaned lowly out in pleasure as his front teeth firmly, yet slowly, ran up my pulsing length and over my extra sensitive head. He gave it a messy kiss and pulled away, a trail of saliva forming from the corner of his mouth and back to me.

"Hn, Naruto," he said holding my hips down as I attempted to thrust into his mouth. "See what I mean? Makes you feel...good."

He's teasing me. That damn Uchiha is doing this on purpose! I want him to suck me off, continue what he was doing...

"Sasuke!" I whined as I continued to thrust upwards, trying to follow his hot, sinful mouth. "Put it back, put it back-"

"What was that, Naruto?" he purred as his hot breath blew onto me, causing my erection to twitch eagerly. "What do you want me to do?"

He's going to make me beg, isn't he? A loud moan escaped my lips as I arched my back again enjoying the way his slender fingers swirl themselves around my sensitive head. I could feel myself at the peak of my climax; I'm going to release myself soon...and hard.

"T-Teme, su-"

"I can't hear you."

"Suck, suck!"

"Suck what?"

"Suck me, goddammit! Suck my dick, Sasuke!"

"With pleasure...," he said lowly as he lowered his head once again, swirling his tongue around my tip.

I fought back a moan at the feel of Sasuke's tongue. I couldn't take it anymore. My breathing and heart beat became erratic as pure pleasure coursed through my veins, a spark shooting up my spine. My vision went hazy and my mind blanked as I screamed the raven's name out, my head thrown back and my spine majorly arched, my body almost fully being lifted off the bed. I ejaculated into Sasuke's mouth, my seed shooting down his throat as he moaned wantonly.

I fell back onto the bed like a ragdoll as I came down from my high, panting heavily as Sasuke released my deflated member from his mouth before he swallowed my seed.

"You...came so much...Naruto," he stated in between licks of his fingers coated in my spunk. "and made so much mess. I'll clean you up."

I could the feel the heat arise to my cheeks in embarrassment as I blushed a deep shade of red. He really enjoys humiliating me!

"No, Sasuke. It's fi- teme!" I squealed in surprise as I felt his moist tongue swirl, glide, and dance around my member as he cleaned up my access cum. I could feel myself getting hard again.

"S-Sasuke...," I moaned quietly, curling my toes in pleasure as I raised my knees. "All...clean...I'm fine...,"

I heard the raven growl lowly as I lifted my head to see what he was up to. He was undressing himself. Slowly and teasingly. It's amusing to think he'd arouse me with such a lame move, but - I looked down to see my semi-erect dick exposed - this is kinda hot.

"Naruto," he purred charmingly, lust rolling off of his tongue. "Let's make the best of this time we have."

Wait, he wants to do more?

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed as he caught me completely off guard, spreading my legs apart even wider before placing his erection against mine. We both moaned at the feel as he grinded against me. I bucked my hips up against the raven's.

"N-Nghh...Sasuke," I panted heavily, sweat breaking out on my tan skin.

"Here, suck these." The raven placed three fingers to my mouth as his free hand played with one of my sensitive nipples once again, causing me to raise myself in need of more of Sasuke's touch. "Suck."

I opened my mouth and let the moist, eager tongue roll out as Sasuke stuck the digits inside. My tongue swirled itself around his fingers, coating them in my sticky saliva before I enclosed my mouth and sucked. I rocked my hips in sync with my sucking as it became more quick and hard, the more aroused I got. Sasuke has gotten me hard once again, my throbbing erection still grinding against his.

With a disappointed whimper, Sasuke took out the digits. However, he made me jump in surprise, causing a eager mewl from me, as he placed them near my entrance, his moist fingers swirling around the skin. Don't get me wrong, I only enjoyed his touch because it was sensitive and I've never been touched there by anyone...including myself. Oh kami, what was he doing? I began to panic as a drop of sweat ran down my forehead.

"Ahhhn, Naruto," Sasuke purred into my ear as his swirls became more vigorous. "May I?"

"Are you stupid, Sasuke?" I replied harshly, the pit of my stomach icy. "T-That's weird...,"

He began to move his index finger in a 'come hither,' motion, obviously keen to get deep inside me. However, I was greatly nervous. What if it hurts? What if Sasuke won't stop?

I gulped loudly before shifting myself into a position where I sat with my legs still splayed open and my arms out behind me, supporting my lean, naked body.

"Sas-"

"Naruto," he interrupted. "Don't worry...,"

"But what if it hurts?"

"It will hurt...but that pain will soon turn into pleasure. I'll stretch you first, of course, so the pain isn't too unbearable."

Sasuke watched me, and I watched him. I sighed before slightly tilting my head forward just as the raven crawled his way up my body - his lips brushing over mine. My blonde, spiky hair drooped over my forehead as I looked down at Sasuke. I could see into his eyes like open doors...he had no intention of causing me pain, and he truly did care. A weak smile formed on my face as I saw that glint of love - not lust - glisten in his obsidian eyes.

"Alright, Sas-"

My words were cut off as Sasuke's lips connected with mine. He leant upwards and into the kiss as I narrowed my eyes softly, pressing back against him hesitantly. This kiss...his lips. It was as if we were whispering 'I love you' in a way Sasuke and I alone could express. It was then I knew I could trust this guy, trust him with my body, knowing that he won't hurt me physically or emotionally.

My eyes drooped closed as the kiss we both shared lingered, knowing that we both poured the same passion into it. Breaking the kiss, we inhaled sharply, breathing in the much needed air that smelt of adolescent sweat, causing myself to be slightly turned on, more so.

"Sasuke... fill me, please." I finally said, shuffling my way down as I, once again, laid below the raven. I wrapped my arms around his thin neck and pulled him closer, the tip of our noses touching. "I trust you."

Sasuke smiled down at me. A happy smile...not his infamous, cocky Uchiha smirk - a real smile. I knew his smile wasn't false as I not only saw happiness in his warming gesture, but in his eyes.

"We'll start with one finger." he said, the smile fading away and being replaced with his usual, serious facial expression. "Entering..."

I bit my bottom lip, almost hard enough to draw blood as I felt his moist, index finger open up my sphincter, slowly making its way deep inside me. My body tensed and my walls clenched around Sasuke's finger, earning a low moan from him.

"A-Are you okay, dobe?" he almost whispered, but managed to say it in a loud enough voice.

"Fine, fine," I replied, rocking my hips up against his in encouragement. "You can add another..."

With that said, Sasuke put in his second moist finger, my saliva that coated it now lining the walls inside of me. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be...it just felt...weird.

"A-Another," I said almost forcefully as I pushed down on his fingers, enjoying the way he scissored me. My request fell upon deaf ears, however, as Sasuke continued to stretch me in such a pleasant way. His fingers moved up and down repeatedly as I moan softly before bucking my hips against the digits, loving the feeling to be almost completely filled by him. I almost - not so quite - whined, "Teme, another!"

My face scrunched up, pulling a sour look as Sasuke added the third and final finger. He whispered, "Naruto, Naruto...," The raven's voice was like music to my ears, calming my tensing body down. That pain in the lower part of my body quickly disappeared as I pulled myself up and then back down, impaling myself on his fingers.

"Ah, ahhh, Sasuke...," I panted breathlessly as he matched my thrusts. "M-More, more..."

He did so, thrusting his fingers into me as he moved them in that 'come hither' motion again. A moan rolled off of my tongue as I closed my eyes, taking in that wonderful feeling.

"No more fingers, Naruto." Sasuke said, my eyes snapping back open. "I'll enter slowly."

I felt his fingers slide out of my hole as I tightened my grip around his neck, starting to pant heavily and nervously. I trust him, I trust him, I trust him -

"Nnn, Sasuke...," I whined softly, an almost piercing pain shooting through me. "Hurts, hurts..."

Sasuke continued to push himself inside of me, his erection filling me slowly. It felt so weird, and out of all people I could've given my virginity to, who knows it would've been Sasuke Uchiha. But I am glad it's him. My bestfriend. My rival. My lover...

That pushing motion came to a stop as I felt his balls slap ever so softly against my ass. He's all in. There was a moment of silence before Sasuke wiped the single tear that ran down my face.

"Are you okay?"

"Hurts..."

"I know, I know..."

"Ngh, ok, move-"

"Better?"

"Move, Sasuke, move!"

I moaned wanting more as he pulled out, leaving only his head in before slamming back into me again, his balls hitting against my ass harder this time. I screamed for him to move faster, move harder, break the fucking bed if he has to! Just to fuck me like there was no tomorrow.

He moaned into my ear as I felt my walls tighten around his dick, my legs wrapping around his waist. Sasuke kissed my neck, sucking slightly, as he grabbed hold of my erection. With each thrust, he pumped, pleasing me in two ways... This was truly heaven.

"H-Harder, Sasuke!" I demanded as the said raven lifted my legs and placed them over his broad shoulders, his hands holding onto my hips for support. I was now in 45° angle, or so. He angled himself, his legs holding him up as his long body was pressed against mine. Our sweat mixed as it plastered our hair to our faces.

He thrusted into my again, causing me to scream out his name in pure pleasure. He's got me in a spot right where it feels the best.

"Oh, fuck!" I screamed again as he continued to thrust into me, hitting my prostate each time. "R-R-Right there!"

I moaned breathlessly again, my heart thumbing hard and fast in my chest. Every time he hit my prostate, a wave of pleasure shot through my body. I could feel myself closing to my climax...again.

I rolled my head back as Sasuke started to pump my erection again. He wants to cum, cum for him, cum hard.

Flames coated my skin as my eyes rolled to the back head, my back arching greatly as I dug my nails deeply into his back. It was bound to leave bruises.

Sasuke's name, screamed by myself, echoed through the large room as I shot my seed onto our chests. He soon orgasmed after my walls clenched around his length. Sasuke's seed was warm, and I could feel it rush through my anal area.

I brought my head back against Sasuke's, loosened my grip around his neck, and I controlled my breathing. He pulled out before he collapsed onto me, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck.

I now know who I truly have deep feelings for. Not Sakura, but Sasuke. I love him, and I know he loves me back...even if he doesn't say so. He and I share something so sincere, so special...

I listened quietly, his chest against mine - I could feel his heartbeat. It was in sync with mine. He intertwined his fingers with my fingers. I could feel our bodies absorbing into each other spiritually. Our souls now shared each pain, our hearts now shared each beat, and our now lungs shared each breath...

Sasuke and I are now _one_.

* * *

**Naruto: So, yes. Thank you, Icha Icha Paradise. You brought Sasuke and I together.**

**Sasuke: I made the first move, I caused this.**

**Jiraiya: I wrote that book, so I should get all the credit!**

**Kakashi: I believe I should. I had that book for Naruto to steal...**

**Jiraiya's Research: We should get all the credit! We're hot, young, and awesome enough to bathe in public bathing houses, therefore giving Jiraiya a reason to write that book!**

**Rahrz: But didn't this book contain explicit boy on boy action? **

**Tsunade: -ignores Rahrz- I'm Hokage, so I should get the credit because I allow public bathing houses!**

**Rahrz: You bitch, its yaoi fans like me who should get all the credit!**

**Kishimoto: I own Naruto, so if it weren't for me, this story wouldn't even exist.**

**Everyone: R-Right…**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
